Rotten Dragon
Rotten Dragon Inc. is a company owning a chain of extremely popular restaurants under the "Rotten Dragon" name that offers authentic or "ambiguous" Asian cuisine. The restaurants and other locations are spread out all accorss Shade, some outside of the city and in other dimensions as well. Their slogan is "Delivered in 30 minutes. Or we'll eat it." The restaurant was founded by Chad Albrow. The restaurant have award winning chefs working for them, according to the staff themselves. There are over 300 Rotten Dragon franchise locations. Rotten Dragon have a special membership that comes with a member card that allows the wielder to save 5% on applicable Wednesdays. Every Rotten Dragon box is hand painted with absolute perfection and love the company's trained Paintineers. They offer a vacation retreat known as Megablast Rotten Dragon Appreciation Conditioning Retreat, which according to themselves, is mandatorily satisfiable. The stay at the Retreat involves eating or feeding your loved ones Rotten Dragon, while hooked up to apparatus that most likely condition people to enjoy the experience. In addition to food and getaways, Rotten Dragon also has a premiere insurance called "Friend Insurance", which is for whenever something happens to a loved one. The flavoring of Rotten Dragon food is developed at a special Rotten Dragon Subterranean Southloop Flavor Factory, by 4000+ Volunteers who work round-the-clock to bring the most innovative flavor combos the world has to offer. Another source of their ingredients is Angelhead 4, the only known source of an unknown ingredient, the third most secret ingredient in the company's "secret sauce". Here Volunteers work 29/7 to dredge up the finest of the secret ingredient that the universe, or any other universe, has to offer. Rotten Dragon also run a Flavor Fun Factory and Behavioral Reconditioning Facility, where, according to the company itself, a good time isn't just a possibility, but a contractual obligation. At the Facility, one may let their worries and toxic digestive byproducts slip away, and the company's volunteers spend years in specially monitored cleanrooms to prevent contamination from other corporate flavor profiles. Rotten Dragon also has a rewards program that customers can sign up for and win a chance to move to any of a dozen tilt-free worlds, to live in perpetual summer-time. History Founding 150 years ago Chad Albrow set up a taco truck at the Greenport residential block beneath a large forgotten glowing sign depicting a slightly decaying dragon and a bowl of noodles. In reality the sign, an EL microcoil assembly in a polyvinyl chloride sheath from N3 Corp, located at a pavilion, was an iconic remnant of the Third Summer of Asbestos. The landmark gave Albrow a competitive edge, and eventually he took over the expired trademark, shifting his focus almost exclusively from tacos to ambiguous Asian cuisine. For 150 years Rotten Dragon has stood as a mainstay in the Fast Food department. Website Rotten Dragon launched their website in 228. Rotten Dragon Halfpipe Getaway At some point Red Dragon held a contest to win a stay at their Rotten Dragon Halfpipe Getaway, which involved "Scooping, hooping, and olliying over sweet detritus" as the winner explored their Virtual Skating Oasis for 600 days. Exchanges were not possible. A person named Mark won the contest. Dispensers At one point Rotten Dragon developped a new food dispenser device and announced this through their social media, stating that people could apply for mega-beta-tester discounts, but only for eligible entities. The social media post read "The #FUTURE is coming, and its name is #CONVENIENCE." Solar flare in 195 When a solar flare disabled the New Folsworth Megastadium Readerboard's GPS link in 195, the constituent digits drifted away on the breeze like balloons from a 4 year old's birthday, passing silently over lakes and towns till the spongecells gave way, stranding the letters on hillsides and backyards across the county. There were 24 of the floating machines, each a on-the-go ready-to-eat meal option, however Rotten Dragon warns that people should beware of lyme disease from them. Initiative 44764 Rotten Dragon was once in danger of going bankrupt when Initiative 44764, a political push to abolish hunger, was being voted on. Rotten Dragon urged their followers to vote no to it, using the logic that "You're hungry! And that's not crime! But if you don't vote on Initiative 44764, it soon could be!" The case of the Blackwater Refurbishing Colony Due to Rotten Dragon's internal proprietary economic infrastructure, they can keep their lights on after the rest of society has succumbed to inevitable decay and/or environmental collapse. An example of this was the case of the Blackwater Refurbishing Treatment Colony under Oldville, in which the surface instakes were closed and Rotten Dragon remained the only accessible provider of food-based meals for the subterranean dwellers, and inhabitants made admirable efforts to initiate a new economy based on swiped hot-sauce packets, until they were overwhelmed out by the Chitonous Weasel plague of P.S. 203. The familar Rotten Dragon neon sign still glows over the seware cisterns in the empty waste treatment ducts beneath Oldsville. Locations Rotten Dragon owns multiple restaurants and kiosks all over the city of Shade, outside of the city and in entirely different dimensions, making it an inter-dimensional takeout franchise. In Shade alone there are over 300 locations. Eat-in Rotten Dragon owns an establishment known as the "Eat-in" off old Route 88, 60 km from the military base Dreamland, also known as Area 51. Dine-In location 4239 Rotten Dragon Dine-In location 4239 is located at Arattaca, 12th Piling. They offer a 4% discount when customers use the Code Word "Divine". Franchise 991 A Rotten Dragon location found just off the blue Shade metro line. The location and its manager, Tallhat Ezekiel, had 500 patrons at one point, before they comandeered a milkboat and sailed into the sunset, never to be heard from again. Rotten Dragon recommends ordering the Faux Calamari, which is still prepared using Ezekiel's very own recipe. Locations outsie Shade Supposedly Rotten Dragon has some locations outside of Shade. According to them on social media, profil is not the most important thing, as sometimes you need to take an occasional loss so the customer can rest assured that, no matter where they go, how far, or how long, they will be there, waiting, with the same great flavors and deals they already know so well. According to Rotten Dragon, that may be worth more than profits, and it generates brand loyalty as well. Kiosk Rotten Dragon utilizes kiosks, and as their slogan goes, "We're probably where you are!" Kiosk #001 The Rotten Dragon Kiosk #001 is open 24/7, and their specialty is giblets and tripe. Kiosk #255 Rotten Dragon Kiosk #255 is located at Grayscale Cliffs. Their specialty is Stabbed Crabs. Kiosk #608 Rotten Dragon Kiosk #608 Bigger-Little Panagona. It was voted most Elevator Accessible two years running. Kiosk #6694 The Rotten Dragon Kiosk 6694 is located at Lower Battlement in Shade. Their specialty is lasagna and their opening hours are from 10am-midnight. On their social media, Rotten Dragon state to tell the establishment that "Jacob" sent you. They also recommend not ordering their slaw. Kiosk #98110 The Rotten Dragon Kiosk #98110 is located in a strange building that has no signs, no labels, and hallways that simply lead back to where one begun. It appears to have a room with a sort of anomaly that warp space. All the walls are made up of white doors with door-knobs, and they seem to go on forever. There is also no light, except the light of Kiosk 98110 located somewhere within. They offer Supreme Spaghetti among other food. The kiosk has no seating available, so customers must sit on the floor when eating. Celestial kiosk Rotten Dragon also has a kiosk located on the surface of a large, floating celestial-type of rock. Delivery Rotten Dragon offers a delivery service, however as their slogan states, if it takes more than 30 minutes, they will eat the food you have ordered. Means of delivery Cab Rotten Dragon utilizes cabs or cars to transport and deliver some of their food to their customers. Their cabs are equipped with multiple screens. Boat The mobile Rotten Dragon preparation and delivery platform is meant to service people's local "postdeluvian civilization" when they need it the most, and do so by boat, however their estimated delivery time is, according to Rotten Dragon themselves, 43 hours. Menu Happy Hour Menu 9 - crab dish this is crab. hell yeah you can order it! recommended! 11 - noodle dish these are noodles, and there is nothing wrong. 11 - noodle ball yeah noodles are big here. do you have a problem. stars. 14 - shut up! shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up! 3 - dr. lemurs we only serve dr. lemurs. its, like the only beer in the world, apparently. Other menu items Chocolate Spaghetti Supreme All-in-One meal deal Described as a "smorgasbord in a cup", this is a Rotten Dragon cup containing all of one's favorite snacks. Sourdough Extravaganza The Sourdough Extravaganza was available at some point. Wondermeal The Wondermeal is available at select Rotten Dragon locations. According to the company it is the best way to stave off the coming "Saturation Limit", and is mouth-watering. They also claim that it is the only meal that "really makes you wonder." Shrimp Supreme Shrimp Supreme dish available at Rotten Dragon, presumably shrimp-based. Specialties Different Rotten Dragon establishments have different specialties. Stabbed Crabs Giblets and tripe Lasagna Deals One day Rotten Dragon had a deal where its customers could get a 25% discount on the Cod for one full morning when using the access code 445urwuoiggopthii907rr!! Appearances * Episode 1 (appearance of Rotten Dragon box) * Episode 5 (red neon letter sign appears) * Episode 6 (That Bar has a Rotten Dragon dispenser) Trivia * According to Rotten Dragon's Instagram profile, in the olden days, before Benjamin Franklin invented salt, poor people would season their food using handfuls of sand, which is where we get the saying, "Just put sand on it Jimmyo-ho-ho!" from. * According to Rotten Dragon no respectable study has conclusively proven MSG to be a carcinogen. * According to the company, they use 100% Beef Compound in their food. References External links * Official website * Rotten Dragon on Instagram Category:Companies